Talk:Seddie/@comment-3199802-20110328013353
MINI iomg spec Freddie and Brad in iCarly studio with Carly and Sam Freddie: Thanks for the help on cutting room flow dude your are amazing. Brad: No Problem. I'm setting up a daiting thing for our school to set up people. Sam: Thats sounds interesting... Carly: You should do it! Sam:NO!!!!!!!! Carly:PLEASE U NEED A GOOD GUY! Sam: FINEEE!!!!!!! Carly: YAY!!! the interview in the school during the lock in Freddie: (asking the questions) So Sam What kinda guy do you like? Sam: I like tech guys with brown hair who bring me food but also care about me and like to fight back. Freddie: Okay just let me plug this into the computer and compute the results. (does all of that) Sam: SO!!! i'm tired of waiting here!!! Freddie: You're perfect match is...(looks at phone and see's it's him looks up shocked as sam stares at him with a blank expression) Um... ITS BRAD!(he lies because he doesn't know what to think) Sam: Really? I guess it's right...? Hmm he's not so bad i Guess. the hallway Sam and Carly are talking Sam:(see's brad) Hey brad..!(in a flirty tone) Brad: Uh.... Hey sam! I heard you did the interview! Sam: Yeah soo you know...! Brad: Yeah I heard your results I knew it was true! Sam: Ohh then you agree? Brad: OHH totally Catch ya later! Sam: He's so hot.. I'm glad I got him as my choice. Carly: YOU LOVE BRAD! ADMIT YOU LOVE HIM! Sam: NO!!! Leads Sam into the Cafeteria with Brad Carly:(dims the lights) I'm not coming back!(leaves) Brad: Uh...? What is she doing? Sam: Probably trying to get us together. Brad: But your match was Freddie not me! Sam: What?! Brad: Yeah.. Wait did she think that I was your match? HAHA! Thats Highlarious! Sam: Yeah.... (leaves all sad) Carly: Are you sad? Sam: No just a little shocked thats all... I think I might be inlove... Carly: Don't you want a nice boy friend? GO for it! Make a move! Sam: No he doesn't like me back.... I'm just gonna go outside for some air...(leaves) goes to get freddie and drags him into the cafeteria kitchen Carly: FREDDIE GO TALK TO SAM! Because she is inlove with Brad and wont tel him! Freddie: why should i! She can do it on her own! Carly: No she needs someone to give her courage. Freddie: Doesnt matter anyway.. (opens up a pot) Ohh chicken pot pie! Carly: whats the matter.... You only do this unless... ARE YOU INLOVE? Freddie: So whats in this Chicken pot pie I know chicken pot pie but what else? Carly: ARE YOU IN LOVE!? Freddie: Yes...! Carly: Put you promised you wouldn't fall inlove with me as long as... Freddie: (Cuts her off) I didn't say I was in love with you. CarlY:(looks shocked) So who are you in love with? Freddie: That daiting thing said I was sam's perfect match and welll I might love her... But she would never love me! Carly: Not unless you go tell her! LIKE SOON BEFORE SHE TELLS BRAD!!! Freddie: Look I'll go talk to her but if she likes Brad i'm okay with that. Carly: Whatever. goes outside and see's sam(Carly Outside spying on them) Freddie: hey there you are? Sam: Oh... Hey(looks depressed) Freddie: Whats wrong? Sam: I'm inlove with a guy who would never like me back and I'm scared to tell him. Freddie: I know it's scary to put your feelings out there because you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back, but you never know what might happen but you just have to take a risk go for it! Sam: (in her head she heards carly saying: "GO FOR IT MAKE A MOVE") (then she kisses freddie and pulls back with a confused look) Carly: (looks shocked!) Sam:Um.. I got to go (runs away) Freddie: Wait..! Sam... (Sam is gone..) Hey Sam I like you! WOW is it that hard...! GEEZUS!